1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise and dance platforms, and more particularly, to platforms where users safely and easily determine their position by tactile sensitive groove indicia and also selectively activate switches by foot placement on segments of the platform while exercising or dancing on the platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable dance and exercise mats or platforms have been in use for years. Conventional platforms include two types that may be broadly classified as either rigid or roll-up. Rigid platforms are constructed to maintain a planar shape and to hold their switches in a fixed relative orientation. Such platforms typically have components made from a thin sheet metal and are mounted on a substrate made from wood. Rigid platforms tend to be heavier thereby reducing ease of transportability.
The parts and connections for these rigid platforms wear out over time and often result in a stuck buttons and unreliable operation. An example of a conventional rigid platform that utilizes a wood base and threaded fasteners in its construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,751 to Anderson et al.
Roll-up type platforms tend to be light in weight, and by rolling up, can more easily be transported and stored. Roll-up platforms cannot maintain a planar shape under certain user movements and will slip or slide on certain floor surfaces during use possibly causing a user to fall and injure himself or herself. Roll-up platforms wear out more quickly under repeated use and have reliability problems.
A need exists for a platform that overcomes the problems with conventional exercise and dance platforms. A need exists for a platform that is lightweight but also durable and reliable. A need further exists for a platform that is easy to use, includes non-slip surfaces, can be transported easily and stored in a folded up reduced size configuration when not in use and has a connecting structure to allow multiple platforms to be secured together in a side by side configuration so that a number of users can perform as a group.